Personal radio receiving equipment has been known for several years and has become very popular for joggers, walkers and the like. While the previous walkabout radios have very adequately served the purpose of the individual involved in such sports as jogging, walking, cycling and the like, the previous walkabout radios are generally not suitable for use in a water environment such as swimming, surfing, water skiing and the like.
At least one attempt has been made in the past to adapt the walkabout type radio for use in a water environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,797 (Olsen) shows such a device. The Olsen stereo system includes a belt and sealed envelope which may be worn about the user's waist. A retractable cord then extends to a pair of earphones which are worn on the user's head. While such a device may serve the purpose, it is cumbersome. The loose wire and device about the waist may be impediments to swimming, surfing, and other activities where there is a significant movement between the user and the water surface.